Guard My Heart
by Flypenny30
Summary: Rose Buchanan had been on the road to success. Fresh out of college, long distance relationship with her boyfriend, and now a job lined up with Tony Stark. This was just the beginning for Rose... Loki wanted to conquer the world. He made a deal and now these voices in his mind keep pestering him, commanding him to follow the plan. Both had their own plans. Love wasn't on the list
1. Reunited

Humming softly to myself, I smiled as I prepared to take a bath. I put my dirty clothes into the hamper and slipped into my fluffy robe. I sat at my vanity and took out my makeup wipes. Face clean, I sighed in relief. I filled my tub with water and my favorite bath bomb, lavender blossoms. He liked that scent on me. After I hung up my robe, I tied a towel around my head turban style to protect my hair. I lit a lavender candle and put on light jazz music on my phone. I dipped a toe in the water. The water was hot but not too hot. Perfect.

The water was a comfort to today's troubles. My muscles began to relax and I rested my head on the tub pillow. I soaked for an hour, reminding myself to drink water as I soaked.

I drained and cleaned out the tub and quickly dried my body off. The need for a good London Fog came over me. I grabbed my phone and slid it into my robe's pocket and headed to the kitchen to prepare tea.

The Tv was on. Tony Stark was yet again holding another press conference. I smirked as I put water in the kettle. Pepper was also on TV. If looks could kill Tony would be a goner. I looked at the headlines to see what had happened. My eyes widened. There was trouble within the Kingdom of Asgard and Tony was the cause...my mind went to him...

_Is he ok? Will he be back soon? I need to call Pepper-_

The kettle whistled loudly bringing me back to earth. I retrieved my favorite tall white mug from the cabinet and then opened the pantry and pulled out the earl gray tea and vanilla with it.

_Where's the honey?_

I rummaged a bit more through the pantry disturbed. I just used the honey yesterday and I know I put it back. I always put everything back in its place-

"Looking for something?"

The voice behind me startled me. I turned around and smiled widely. "Loki!"

Loki grinned, as handsome as ever, holding the honey jar in his hands. He put the jar down on the table and held out his arms.

Wasting no time, I was in his arms in seconds. His arms around me tightened.

"It's been too long. I've missed you." I murmured into his chest, inhaling a scent that only belonged to him.

"I've missed you as well, my dear," he said softly in my ear. He kissed me then, surprising me. I accepted his show of affection and kissed him back, nervously.

"Our first kiss," I said looking up at him, shyly.

"It should have happened the first night I met you." Loki's eyes smoldered.

"Oh no. I hated your guts back then." I blushed profusely.

Loki laughed softly. "You did, didn't you?" Loki looked over my appearance in appreciation. "You look ravishing."

The look in his eyes made my stomach drop. "I just took a bath-oh!" Loki suddenly pulled me against him. He sniffed my neck, his breath tickling my skin.

"Lavender..."

Then the unthinkable happened. He placed the lightest of butterfly kisses on my neck. I froze, heart, beating rapidly. "Loki...?"

"You know I adore lavender on your skin..." he placed another kiss on my neck. He removed the turban from my head with a snap of his finger and my twists cascaded down my back."Did you sense me coming?" He placed his hand firmly in the small of my back, pressing me closer to him.

I was about to pass out. My knees buckled underneath me but Loki held me steady.

"What are you doing?" I managed to look up at him. My mistake.

His lips captured mine sweetly. "I haven't seen you in nearly a year, Rose but I've thought of you every day...and I've come to a certain conclusion and realization since our separation..."

My head was swimming. "And what's that?" I breathed holding tightly to his arm, eyes closed.

"I need you in my life...I want you..."

"Me?" I squeaked, my eyes popped open. "As in-"

"I want to court you. Wait, how do you say it on this planet?" He looked up, thinking. "Date? Yes, date. I want to date you."

I couldn't speak properly. "But-but I'm a mortal and you're- you're an immortal...a prince...a god to your people..."

Loki laughed. "Yes and?"

"And...and..."

"Darling, I know this is sudden," Loki cupped my face in one hand, "but I've never been so sure and certain of anything in my life. Will you give me a chance? Will you give us a chance?"

My eyes teared up. "Are you serious?"

"I am, love."

"Loki...I don't know what to say."

He smiled in understanding and pulled back a little. I instantly missed the contact. "I know what I want to hear you say but I will not force you. I will await your answer."

Before I could respond, he kissed my forehead. "So what would you like to do?"

"Umm..." I looked down at my robe realizing for the first time that I was just and only wearing a robe. My face warmed. "Probably put some clothes on, " I murmured, hoping he didn't notice my lack of clothing-

Loki looked me up and down and grinned. "I think you look perfect."

Beyond embarrassed now, I didn't even look at him as I slipped around him to rush to my room.

Before I closed the door, I heard Loki chuckle quietly at my escape.

My heart was beating against my rib cage, threatening to leap from my chest. My hands shook as I searched in my closet for something proper to wear. Loki's declaration of interest in me was exciting and scary all at once.

How could someone like him even want me? I couldn't wrap my mind around it. I finally settled on wearing some black yoga pants and my favorite burgundy hoodie. I piled my twists in a bun atop my head.

For the briefest of moments, I considered putting on makeup. Loki would notice and question me to no end as to why I would put it on. I smiled, remembering a year ago how he fussed, no "made a valid point", as to why I didn't need to wear makeup...I put on a little anyway. Satisfied, I stood up and stretched, almost knocking over my makeup arrangement on my vanity.

After I made sure none of my makeup was threatening to make any sudden movements, I went to the door. My hand, however, hovered over the doorknob. A horrible thought crept its way into my mind:

What if Loki was still under the influence of the Tesseract? Thanos? Was he playing me for a pawn as he did upon our first meeting?

The last time I saw him, he was being taken back to Asgard to stand trial. He promised me he would rest and take care of himself. I was highly concerned for Loki, especially since I knew his stepfather, Odin, could sometimes be extra harsh towards him. Thor assured me that no harm would come to Loki, and teased by asking, "Are you sure you're just friends and there's not more to this relationship?"

Could there be more to this relationship now? If I were being honest, I wanted there to be more. Loki wanted there to be something more than friendship between us. His arrival today proved it...and yet my mind wandered back to the first time we met…


	2. Enter Loki Odinson

The year was 2011. I had just graduated from college and was well on my way into the career of my dreams: Public Relations.

The morning after my graduation, I received an email from someone by the name of Pepper Potts. Then it dawned on me-

"The Pepper Potts! As in Tony Stark's Pepper Potts!" I quickly scanned through the email and then read it again for clarity:

Ms. Rose Buchanan,

Let me first congratulate you on your graduation. What an achievement afforded to so few. Second, I would like to hire you here full time at Stark Industries. Mr, Stark was very impressed with you and your work here as an intern. I look forward to hearing from you.

Pepper Potts

I squealed in delight and then screamed!

My mom rushed into my room without knocking. "Baby, what's going on? Are you ok?"

I jumped up from my desk and hugged my mom tightly. I was literally the spitting image of her, except that I didn't have a few gray hairs around my temple. Otherwise, we could pass for sisters. "You're hugging the next publicist for Stark Industries!" I screeched again.

"What? How-"

Letting go of her, I grabbed my laptop and literally held it in front of her face. She scanned it quickly.

" 'Ms. Rose Buchanan. Let me first to congratulate you on your graduation. Second, I would like to hire you here full time at Stark Industries'-" she stopped reading. "Oh my God!"

"I know right!"

She continued to read. " 'Mr, Stark was very impressed with you and your work here as an intern. I look forward to hearing from you. Pepper Potts.' Oh, honey! I'm so proud of you! Let's go celebrate!"

"What? I'm still tired from last night's celebration-" I put the laptop back down on my desk and faced her.

"And who's the old lady now?" She smirked and put her hands on her hips. "My baby, my firstborn is going to be working with the mogul Mr. Stark. We are celebrating! Get dressed, now!"

"But mom it's not even ten in the morning yet-"

"Don't argue with me. We're doing brunch. Now, hurry up!" She kissed me on the cheek and smiled at me. "I wish your father was here to see this."

Feeling a slight lump in my throat, I nodded. "Me too, mom."

She patted my cheek lightly. "If he were here, you know he'd be proud of you."

"I know."

"He was always proud of his little peanut...Today's a happy day for our family. Let's celebrate right. After brunch, let's go shopping. You have to have big girl clothes now," she winked at me and lightly tugged on my burgundy hoodie as she walked past me and out of my room.

"There's nothing wrong with my hoodie, mom!" I yelled. I went back to my laptop.

"Dear Ms. Potts..."

"I don't like it."

"You look beautiful and so mature in this outfit! Tell her."

My mom looked expectantly at the poor girl who worked at the clothing store. I think her name was Jacey...

I tried to help her out. "You don't have to answer that-"

"Yes, she does. She works here. I want her professional opinion." Again my mom gave the poor girl an expected look.

The girl swallowed. "Well, ma'am, to be honest, I don't think this color flatters her skin tone. It kind of washes her out."

An eyebrow rose on my mother's face. Oh no. "Explain."

I intervened before there would be a riot. "I love it, mom. Really. I was just messing with you."

As my mom went on and on about how pale pink colors made a lady, Jacey mouthed, "Thank you."

I smiled in return. "Ok, mom. What outfit is next? We've already gone through two pants suits, three skirts, four shirts-"

"Shoes!"

I sighed. "Great." I went back into the changing area, chuckling to myself as I heard mom giving orders to Jacey to find shoes to match every outfit...I rolled my eyes and changed back into my normal clothes quickly, hoping to get this fitting over with-

A sudden piercing sound came to my ears, causing me to yell out in pain. I fell to the floor gripping my head in agony.

I couldn't think straight at all. I know my mom and Jacey were trying to get the door to the changing room open but they couldn't. I also couldn't hear them due to the high pitched sound and the pain. I felt myself being pulled underneath the door by my leg.

I saw the panic look on my mom's face but I couldn't hear her. Next thing I know a man in all black appeared out of nowhere right next to me. He held out his hand and instantly my mom and the salesclerk fell down as if sleep-

The pain suddenly stopped. I was about to scream at the guy but he held some strange object in front of me and put it on my chest. I slapped it away.

"I don't know who you think you are but you better not have hurt them!" I said seething with anger.

The man looked from me to whatever the object was in his hand. "Intriguing. You must come with me."

"I'm not going anywhere with-" the man again waved his hand in front of me. I felt my eyes getting heavy, sleepy- "What did you do..." I felt myself leaning forward but sleep overtook me before I even hit the ground.

I woke up with a start. My eyes couldn't focus. Then I remembered-

"Mom? Mom?!"

A sinister chuckle replied instead and my heart dropped. What had happened-

"I'm sorry, but your mother can no longer hear you, my dear."

I tried to focus my eyes in the direction of the voice but my eyes wouldn't cooperate. "Who are you? Where am I? Where's my mom?"

"So many questions. I am Loki, the god of mischief."

"What?" I tried to process the name and search my memory for that name- wait. "You're Thor's brother."

"Even now my brother still gets more recognition," Loki's tone sounded bitter. This surprised me.

My eyes finally were able to focus. My eyes landed on a rather handsome man with green eyes on the other side of bars- bars?! " You! You're the man from the clothing store! What did you do to me? To my mother? What's going on? Why am I in this prison-"

"Just because I am a god doesn't mean I can answer all of your questions at once," Loki smirked at me from the other side of the bars.

I sucked my teeth, frustrated. "What did you do to my mom?"

"Nothing. If anything she's enjoying the best sleep of her life right now. That poor human works too much." Loki looked at me. "She's clearly had her share of troubles."

"You don't know anything about her!" I spat.

"I know more than you know. Secrets even..."

Narrowing my eyes at him I laughed. "I doubt it."

"You doubt my abilities, do you? You will soon see what I'm capable of." With a wave of his hand the bars opened and instantly I couldn't move. I literally couldn't move. I couldn't look to the side or anything. Loki approached me smiling. "Can't move, can you, my little raven?" He waved his hand again and this time he moved me closer to him. Now we were face to face.

I was screaming internally, calling him every sort of name I could think of when he laughed-

"You're right actually. I am a bastard." The shock hit me hard. He could hear my thoughts? "Now that I have your attention-" he touched my forehead and in an instant, I was seeing flashes of my mom, our family...

It was as if I was experiencing my mom's life through her eyes. I felt her love for my dad and I...and then her overwhelming sadness she felt after my father was killed-

Killed? Wait...I thought he had died from heart complications? I had so many questions but then it was gone-

Loki released me with such force that I fell back, breathing hard. "What did you do to me?" I felt tears now.

"Just proving myself." With that, he disappeared and the prison bars shut. I ran to the bars, pulling on them, screaming at the top of my lungs to be free...but nothing. I sank down onto the floor, crying quietly. I was so confused and hurt from what Loki had shown me...or did he make it all up?

Either way, I had questions that needed answering, but how could I get the answers? I didn't even know where I was-

A little tap on the floor next to me stopped my thoughts. It was a silver-covered plate with a lid. As if on cue, my stomach growled.

"Traitor," I muttered to myself. I was curious as to what awaited me on the plate but also I knew this could be a trap-

"I have no desire to poison you, my dear. I need you at your best." Loki's voice said from somewhere. I couldn't see him. He wasn't on the other side of my cell. I looked up to see if there was a speaker in the room. Nothing.

"How are you doing this?" I questioned and got up to investigate further and realized a bed and a chair had somehow materialized in the room.

Loki chuckled. "That's right. You, humans, are used to simple tricks...parlor tricks. You have no knowledge of true magic."

"Is that what this is? Magic?" I stood by the bed, wondering how I had missed its arrival.

"Just a small piece of it. Tomorrow you shall see my magic at its full power."

"I'm sure it's great, but I want to go home. Why am I even here? You still haven't answered that question."

Silence.

"Hello?"

More silence.

"Loki!" I stomped my foot and turned around only to see Loki behind me. I screamed and fell back.

"Eat. You'll need your strength." And just as before he disappeared.

I cursed under my breath. I lifted the cover and was surprised. It was my favorite meal. Pho'. He even had placed a large bowl of spinach and a mini bottle of amino liquids on the side. There was also a mug. I picked it up and hesitantly sniffed it. It was also my favorite. Ginger tea. My taste buds ached to try the food, but my mind wouldn't let me.

What if the food was meant to control me? But if I don't eat how can I formulate a plan to get out of here? What if the food kills me? If I don't eat I'll be too weak-

I covered the plate back and shoved it to the front of the cell. I wouldn't be eating tonight- or was it day time? I didn't know. Eyeing the bed, I decided my best plan of action was to sleep. Maybe that would help me somehow.

Gathering my courage I poked the bed. It felt unusually soft. I pressed my hand into the mattress and my suspicions were confirmed. I slid under the covers and sighed in content. I may have been kidnapped but my kidnapper had good tastes in beds-

Suddenly the plate was on my lap. I jumped about ten feet and fell off the bed with a thud. I dusted myself off and took the plate and once again put it down by the bars. I turned around there the plate was again. On the bed.

"I don't want it, Loki," I said to the air, knowing he could hear me. Again I took the plate and set it down by the bars, but as soon as I set it down it disappeared. "Good- oh what?!" I turned to see the plate on my bed-the bed again. "I'm not eating it!" I crossed my arms and turned away to the bars. I couldn't see anything on the other side. Pure darkness. A light tap was heard at my feet. I didn't even want to look down. I knew what it was. I sighed heavily, not even looking at the plate and sat on the bed. Again the plate appeared next to me. He was toying with me. "Do you not have someone else to torture?" This time I flipped the plate over.

Expecting to hear a crash, none came. Instead, the items of food simply relocated to their designated areas on the plate. It was actually a sight to behold. If I wasn't so angry about my entire situation I would have applauded him. NOT!

The plate then landed gently on my lap and I just stared at it. More than likely, Loki had time to kill and would probably keep putting this plate back in my path. I conceded.

"Fine. You win."

"I always win."


	3. New York State of Mind

The dream I had was so vivid. It felt real. I rubbed my eyes and sighed, slightly disturbed. In the dream, I saw Loki planning to destroy New York. Whatever weapon he had in his hand was helping him. He had mind control powers and could turn any good heart wicked. He recruited scientists from all over the world to create some type of portal. Loki was making the people kneel before him. I remember him saying that he required their obedience and something else...what did he say? I couldn't recall all of the words...and then there were these horrid creatures that fell from the sky-

I shuddered at the memory of it all, wondering why I remembered so much of this dream-

"It wasn't a dream," I heard Loki say.

I sat up, alarmed. "What? So New York is-"

"Not yet. I gave you a glimpse of my plan."

"But why? What could I possibly do with such plans?"

Loki cocked his head to the side, eyes studying me. I noticed that he had that same weapon from my memory.

"You don't seem to be infected by anything except my magic...why is that?" He narrowed his eyes at me. "My scepter has no effect on you and it bends the wills of all but yours."

"How am I supposed to know? I thought you knew everything."

Loki grunted softly and smirked. "Apparently not. There's something...special about you Rose Tatiana Buchanan."

"My whole name, though? What am I in trouble?" I rolled my eyes and lay back down.

"The so-called sarcasm of humans will always allude me."

I snorted in response. "Are you going to tell me why I'm here? Can I see my mom?"

"Why are you so attached to this woman?" I could hear the curiosity in his voice and once again I sat up to look at him. He looked honestly curious.

"She's my mother. The one who gave birth to me. She's always been a part of my life. Why wouldn't I be attached to her?"

Loki was about to respond but then I saw him visibly shift. His face contorted and his eyes hardened.

"She's going to die just like everyone else and you'll be there to watch it all unfold." He disappeared.

His words disturbed me greatly, but what disturbed me more was the shift in his attitude. He went from being curious to angry in seconds. Something wasn't right.

"So how does this work? Ummm...I have to go to the bathroom and there's not a toilet in here," I said outloud. I really tried to hold it together for as long as possible but time was running out. I started to dance around the cell. "There's about to be a cleanup in aisle five..."

"Can you not manage your bladder more efficiently?" I heard Loki say.

"Well, I'm sorry. It's been some long hours in this cell."

"And what do you expect me to do?"

"Really? Can you not snap your fingers and build a bathroom with a door in here?" I was getting desperate.

"No. I rather like watching you squirm."

"Are you serious right now?! Do you not have an ounce of compassion in your mortal body-"

"Correction. Immortal Body."

"Loki, please!"

He suddenly materialized from the other side of my cell with a wicked gleam to his eye. "Are you begging me, human?"

"Yes, I am, ok?"

"If I do this for you, you must agree to do something for me."

At the moment I would have agreed to anything. A small piece of what was left of my sanity urged me to find out what he wanted but nature was calling loud and proud.

"Yes! I promise! Now, please!"

"And you demand a door for privacy?"

"Yes!" I was beginning to sweat.

"Fine."

As before, he waved his hand. A literal bathroom stall with a door appeared in the far corner. A little sink with towels also appeared. I wasted no time. Once my business was complete, a feeling of dread came over me. Loki was going to make me do something I would regret.

As I washed my hands I could feel him watching me. "All right, so what do you want me to do?"

"Don't concern your pretty little head about that."

"If you're going to make me kill someone you can forget it." I sat down on the edge of the bed facing him.

"I do all the killing around here," he winked at me and I rolled my eyes. "You will find out soon enough, my little raven."

"I have a name, you know," I commented sourly, noting his term of endearment.

"I know it well, little raven. Now get dressed in that." Loki pointed and there was an all-black outfit on my lap. Just a black turtle neck, black pants, and shoes.

"What is this for?"

"Don't ask questions. Just do it."

"And if I don't?"

"Need I remind you of the vision I gave you earlier? Would you like this to happen sooner?"

"Well, I'm not getting dressed with you watching."

"My dear lady, I would never watch you undress, unless you wish it so." He smirked. A facial expression I was seeing a lot lately, but this particular one made me feel some type of way...

Blushing, I looked away. "I do not wish it."

"So quick to answer. You may desire it one day."

"I don't think so. I'm not that type of woman."

"Really? Have you ever been governed solely by your passions? It is truly a wonderful and invigorating experience."

I did not like where this conversation was going. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Oh, have I offended you?" He chuckled and my eyes met his. "I am simply discussing the pleasures one could experience given the right partner."

"I'd rather not. Can I get dressed now? You said you wouldn't look so I expect you to honor your word," I said as quickly as possible.

"You do realize you could change in there?" Loki pointed to the corner at the stall.

I blushed profusely. I had completely forgotten about the new addition to the room. "I know, but I don't want you in the vicinity." I stood up from the bed and held the clothes to my chest. "So can you leave now?"

"If it gives you peace of mind." Loki walked away.

I sighed in relief. I went to the stall and shut the door. I took off my blue jeans and a green sweater and threw them over the stall door. To my amazement, the black pants fit perfectly, a little snug but the way I liked to wear my pants. The shirt was too tight. It really accentuated my two blessings and it was a little too short. I had a feeling this was on purpose. I tucked in the shirt and slipped on the black shoes.

I was so busy thinking about why Loki wanted me to wear the clothes that I completely didn't realize Loki was in my cell, sitting on my bed.

"Loki! Dagommit! Why?" I put a hand over my chest.

"You're finished. Let's go."

"Go?" my ears perked up. I was going somewhere? Somewhere out of this cell?

"Yes. Now hold out your hands."

I did as I was told. Loki circled me.

"That oversized shirt did nothing but hide your natural form. This is much better." He looked me up and down as he placed manacles on my wrist.

"Can we not?" I asked not looking at him.

Loki jerked my chin up with his hand and studied my face for several moments. It was the first time I noticed how green his eyes were and how kind they looked when he wasn't making snarky comments. His long black hair fell past his shoulders in very loose curls at the ends. He was in a word...handsome.

So caught up in my thoughts, I didn't even realize that he was staring at me too until I felt his thumb brush across my cheek gently. It made my heart skip a beat. My eyes met his momentarily and then he spoke.

"You are an intriguing creature, my little raven," He said softly, not losing eye contact with me. I was too stunned by the entire exchange to utter a word. His eyes, once kind, hardened yet again. "Come." He released me and pulled me by the wrists into the darkness.


	4. The Other Side

As Loki and I continued to walk in the darkness, I could hear the sound of voices in the distance. The sound grew louder and the darkness was lessening. I was beginning to make out a long hallway with many doors. It looked like classrooms of some kind.

L

oki didn't say a word and neither did I. His hard steps echoed throughout the hall as he pulled me along. My hands were shaking, not as bad as before, but I couldn't get those images out of my head.

I was failing miserably. My thoughts kept slipping back to what I just witnessed moments before...

A medical doctor or nurse of some kind had approached us on our walk through the hall. Loki released his grip on my wrists and motioned for me to move back. I rolled my eyes and moved back, curious as to what was going on and why I couldn't listen in on the conversation.

The man whispered something in Lok's ear. As the man continued whispering, Loki's countenance drastically changed. His once calm demeanor was now angry. Apparently, Loki didn't like what the man had to say.

"Forgive me, Loki," I heard the man say as he realized too, that his words angered the receiver. He stepped back a little, eyes afraid. "I-I won't let this happen again."

"You're right. You won't." Loki's scepter appeared in his hand and he put the point to the man's head. The man started to scream and then fell to the ground writhing in pain.

"Stop! You're killing him!" I had said in fear, watching the poor man gasp for breath.

"That's the idea," Loki responded coldly. He pulled me along. I had to step over the man's dead body.

What had the man said? What had he done?

"How can you say that?"

Loki jerked me towards him, the manacles tight on my skin. I bit back a scream from the pain. I was too focused on Loki. I felt nothing but rage from him. His eyes had a crazy look to it, darting back and forth. For the first time, I was afraid of him. I was finally seeing his other side. I had seen glimpses of his other side but it was controlled it seemed. This on the other hand...

"I am a god, you little twit. I decide who lives and who dies. A human's life is here today and gone today. Grass! Grass to the wind. There's so many of you here on this meaningless planet. He can be replaced...as can you." He shoved me away forcefully.

I watched in horror as he once again had his scepter in view. He tilted his head to the side and glanced at me.

Would he contradict himself? I started to panic a little.

Loki increased his pace, dragging me along beside him.

"Can you slow down? I'm going to fall." My voice came out shaky. My face was still wet from the silent tears I had for the medical doctor and my growing fear.

"Fine. I'll let you fall and just drag you the rest of the way." Loki made a sudden turn, nearly making me trip over my own feet.

Just as I was about to speak, a man approached us with a bow and arrow strapped to his back.

"Ahh, Hawkeye." Loki nodded his head.

"Hawkeye" nodded back. "The building is secure. We have full access."

As the two continued to talk and walk ahead to who knows where, I studied the other man. I felt like I had seen him from somewhere but I couldn't put my finger on it. Why does he have an arrow? A normal human being would have opted for a different weapon built for speed. Say an automatic? Did this guy think he was Legolas or something? But what did I know?

I tuned back into their conversation.

"Is she the one?" Hawkeye was saying, looking at me. His lifeless gaze startled me.

"That is still to be determined. I want you to guard her for the time being. Understand?"

"You're the boss."

Loki stopped walking just before a large double glass door was in view at the end of the hallway.

"Continue ahead."

Hawkeye nodded and continued to walk to the doors.

From our position, I could see lots of people and machinery. Everyone looked to be doing something important. I got an eerie feeling. What was going on here? The way Loki was talking a few days ago, (or was it hours ago?) it seemed like we weren't on earth anymore.

Loki faced me, still holding my chained wrists.

"You're afraid of me." He had the nerve to sound concerned.

"Anyone would be after witnessing what I have," I said quietly, my eyes never leaving his. My guard was up, but what could I do? I was powerless against him. I couldn't put up a fight even if I wanted to.

"Dr. Lesley's death was unfortunate, but I cannot tolerate failure."

"Have you not tried something and didn't succeed?" I asked cautiously, my anger rising. "Have you not tried something and didn't work? Did someone kill you for it? Oh, wait you're still here."

Loki chuckled darkly. "You would do well not to speak to me like that again. I'm choosing to let it pass now because your emotions are not in line," he grabbed my face, "Do you understand?"

Realizing that it was probably in my best interest not to tick him off, I nodded.

"I need to hear from you, my little raven." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

I sighed in a huff. "Yes, I understand."

"I feel your indignation for me rising. That look in your eyes could be many a man's undoing." He looked at me and smirked. "Very soon, I will put you to good use."

He released my face, but for some strange reason, I missed the contact, but only briefly as I registered his last words.

My heart dropped. "Good use? What do you mean?"

"You were born with a rare medical condition that could have claimed your life, but your father altered your dying day."

"You're lying."

"I have no reason to lie. As a matter of fact, that's why your father was killed. He stole a precious item and placed it inside of you to keep you from knocking on death's door. The ones he stole from finally caught up with him."

Was this the secret he had referred to not to long ago?

"No, my mother would have told me-"

"She would have but your father swore her to secrecy on his deathbed."

My mind was racing with so many questions. What did my father steal? What was inside of me? Was it worth his life?

"You have many questions it seems-" he closed his eyes momentarily tilting his head to the side as if hearing something. "It would appear we have company."

Hawkeye suddenly appeared from the shadows, scaring me to death.

"Sir?"

"Keep her safe and wait for my word."

"You got it."

Loki looked down at me and for the first time in a while that day, he smiled at me genuinely. He cupped my cheek. "Hawkeye is going to protect you for a while."

"But why? What's happening?" I searched his eyes, hoping his good side would tell me something. Anything.

"Don't worry, little raven. I have everything under my control. You will be safe."

"What about you?" my question slipped out before I could stop myself. Shoot.

Loki too looked surprised by my question but he grinned.

"Developing a soft spot for the god of mischief, are you?"

"No," I looked away from him. "Never."

"You can't lie to me, little one…I can see straight through you, but I'll be fine. We will see each other again. I promise."

Then he did the unthinkable. He tilted my chin up and kissed my forehead.

I was in shock. He winked at me.

My emotions were getting whiplash!

"Sir, I don't mean to interrupt, but it's time."

Loki let me go and turned on his heel. The last thing I saw was his green cape moving in haste as he walked away. A strange feeling overcame me, but I refused to give it any light.


	5. Broken Memories

Then he did the unthinkable. He tilted my chin up and kissed my forehead.

I was in shock. He winked at me.

My emotions were getting whiplash!

"Sir, I don't mean to interrupt, but it's time."

Loki let me go and turned on his heel. The last thing I saw was his green cape moving in haste as he walked away. A strange feeling overcame me, but I refused to give it any light...

The knock on the door interrupted my reminisce moment.

"Darling, are you alright? You've been in there for awhile."

I blinked and jumped up.

"Um yeah! I'm coming!" I scrambled off the floor-

How did I get there? I didn't linger on the thought.

I opened the door to see a concerned look on Loki's handsome face. "What took you? Are you alright?" He searched my eyes.

I blushed, embarrassed. "I'm fine. I guess I got caught up in a memory." I slipped by him to the living room and sat down on the couch. Loki sat next to me and took my hand in his.

My heart fluttered.

"Was it a bad memory? You seem tense."

Laughing nervously, I cleared my throat. "Not exactly."

He lifted a perfectly crafted eyebrow. "May I ask what it was?"

"Well..."I looked away for a moment, outside my open window to the city of New York. "I was just thinking about how we first met."

"Oh, dear. That was a horrible memory," Loki said in a sad voice. This triggered my attention and I turned to see him leaning back into the couch. "I know I've apologized before, but let me say it again just once more-"

"Loki, you don't have to. I already forgave you." I gathered a little courage and curled up next to him. Looking up at him I said softly, "I know you're not the same man."

Loki returned my soft tone with a soft kiss to my forehead. "The same god, you mean?" He teased.

I rolled my eyes and laughed quietly. "Oh excuse me. 'The same god.'"

He chuckled. "That's better. All jokes aside though. I really am sorry for my behavior towards you. It's truly unforgivable, especially this." Loki lightly traced the scar over my left eye.

His light touch sent a gentle shockwave through out my entire being, but the regret and sorrow in his eyes tore at my heart. I shifted a little and took his hand from my face and rested it on my lap where he held my other hand. He stared at me in question.

"Loki, don't do this to yourself. Just stop. I see that the past causes you pain so I won't bring it up anymore. Ok?"

Loki sighed. "This entire debacle of emotions is truly annoying. How do you do it? How did you do it?"

"Well I have family and friends who loved me enough to help me. And just as they helped me, I'll help you. I promise."

He smiled a slow smile. "You truly are a treasure. How did fate smile so kindly on me?" Loki asked quietly, and leaned in to kiss me.

I smiled against his lips and pulled back to look at him. I stroked his cheek. "You deserve it."

"Do I?" He had a whimsical look on his face. "I know that I'm 'bringing up the past' as you humans say-" I poked him in the ribs and he cracked a smile- "but I cannot seem to help it. It haunts me."

I didn't say a word, knowing he needed this moment. Although it pained me to see him this way, this was a part of him letting go of his past. He continued.

"I dream about them...the people I've...killed..."he paused, inhaling. I

squeezed his hand lightly just to let him know it was ok. "I remember every last one. I can hear their cries for mercy, see the fear in their eyes...their fear of me..." his voice trailed off as he looked off into the distance.

He was literally reliving his past in front of me. His mesmerizing green eyes that once sparkled with mischief was now a dull lifeless green, etched with pain.

I gently pulled him to me and held him close. Loki after a moment shifted to where his head rested on my lap. One of his arms snaked around my waist while the other dangled off the couch.

This move surprised me but then I began to hum softly and stroke his hair.

"You have no idea how soothing that is," Loki said in a soft voice.

"What? This?" I gently pulled his hair.

"No. You're singing. It's beautiful."

Blushing, I smiled. "You over exaggerate."

"I do not. Your voice calms me. I remember the first time I heard you singing..."he sighed. "You saved me that day."

I leaned over and kissed his cheek, but Loki obviously wanted more. He sat up and pecked my lips. He reached out and stroked my face tenderly, hovering over my left eye.

"I can get rid of that scar, you know," he offered. "Won't leave a trace."

"It doesn't bother me...does it bother you?"

"Yes. Every time I look at it, I see what I've done to you. I don't want to be reminded of that old life."

"Okay. Do it."


	6. To the Future?

"Every time I look at it, I see what I've done to you. I don't want to be reminded of that old life."

"Okay. Do it."

Loki nodded and touched the area over my eye gently. I closed my eyes as I felt a warm tingling sensation radiate over my entire face. It wasn't painful

but it was strangely pleasant.

"So..."

"So?"

"I was thinking about your umm-"

"Proposal?"

"What?!" I opened my eyes.

"Close your eyes and be still," Loki said firmly. "You must be absolutely still in this process. I forgot how certain words accelerate human reactions."

"Yes with a word like proposal I was thinking-"

"Marriage? Maybe one day."

If I could have melted on the spot I would have. I heard Loki chuckle.

"Your reactions are adorable."

"Well I'm glad you think so. I'm actually having a heart attack-"

"No your heart is in perfect condition. A little accelerated but it will pass." His hand rested over my heart as he spoke. "Just remain calm."

Calm?! What is he doing to me? He's going to make me lose my mind!

I cleared my throat before I lost my nerve. "Anyway, I think it would be nice...dating you."

"Are you agreeing to my proposal then?"

"Yes."

"I knew you would."

"What if I said no?"

"I wouldn't take no as an answer."

"Really? What would you do?"

"Seduce you more than likely."

"Loki!"

"What? I'm being honest." He chuckled. "You're mine now so it doesn't matter."

His claim on me made my stomach flutter. Again.

"There. Good as new." I felt his lips kiss my eyelid.

"You sure are affectionate," I commented softly, opening my eyes.

"And you're beautiful. I can't seem to help myself. I would literally do anything for you."

"That's scary," I blurted out before I could catch myself.

"It is," Loki agreed with me. "Never in a thousand years did I think or even imagine I would say that to anyone, especially..." he cut his eyes at me and the mischief returned, "to a human."

"We're not so bad, huh?" I smirked at him.

"I don't know about the others, but to me you're perfect. Absolutely perfect," Loki kissed the tip of my nose. "I've seen many human flaws in my time, but you ,my dear, might as well be an Asgardian. I see not one flaw in you, love."

Covering my face with my hands, I felt a huge blush on my cheeks.

"Got me blushing over here," I mumbled behind my hands.

"Let me see. I put it there," Loki chuckled and went about to pry my hands from my face. He did so with little effort and held both of my hands in his steel trap grip.

I avoided his intense gaze, feeling the heat of a thousand suns on my face. "No fair."

"Hey." He lifted my chin up to meet my eyes. "Never look away from me, love," he said softly. "I want to see you."

"It's difficult to look you in the eye when you're looking at me like that," I said above a whisper.

"Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"A little. I'm not...um...used to it."

Loki chuckled and kissed me quickly. "How about now?"

I shook my head, an idea forming.

He kissed me again. "Now?"

"Nope." I was grinning like an idiot now.

Loki kissed me again, this time a little longer. "Anything?"

"Nothing." The god of mischief was falling for my trick this time!

He was about to kiss me again when he pulled back and looked at me. "Wait...you tricked me." He looked impressed.

"Took you long enough." I smiled and winked at him.

"You little minx," Loki had an appreciative look on his face.

"I learned from the best-"

"Me-" Loki butted in.

"Thor." I joked.

"What? That hammer wielding oaf couldn't trick a blind and dying ogre." Loki snorted.

"Ogres are real?" I asked, my joke, completely flown out the window.

"Of course they're real." He rolled his eyes.

"I don't know these fun facts as you do. You're old," I said, getting up from the couch to find my remote. I knew I placed it on the small table by the couch but it wasn't there. I began looking around under the couch pillows and checking the crevices. I vaguely noted that Loki was no longer on the couch. "I always put things back. Always-"

"Looking for this?" Loki was standing behind me, with a smirk on his face, holding the remote in his hands.

I stood up quickly, face flushed yet again. "How long were you watching me?"

"Clearly not long enough for me to fully enjoy every curve of you." As his smirk deepened, so did the flush on my face.

"Give me my remote," I moved to retrieve my remote when Loki raised his hand with the remote...a whole foot over my head. "Really?"

"What? Is there a problem, little one?"

"I am not a child-"

"Oh but to me you are, young one. I'm terribly old, remember?"

I gritted my teeth. "Ok. I get it. I'm sorry I called you old." I stood close to him, on my tiptoes reaching for the remote but then he moved it from his hand. It was now floating near the ceiling. "Loki, come on!" I groaned.

"I want a proper apology." Loki declared with a grin.

"I already apologized. What more do you want?"

The glint in his eye was dangerous as he approached me. He pulled me close to him and whispered in my ear. I nearly passed out in his arms. "You can keep the remote! I'm not doing that-"

"Fine. I'll settle for this then," again he leaned down and whispered, his breath tickling my ear. He placed a lingering kiss just below my earlobe before pulling back to see my reaction. "Can you manage that?"

"I think I can. What restaurant did you have in mind?"

"Nothing here. I know of a place in Italy."

My eyes lit up. "Italy?"

"Yes. You must have a proper first date with me. No offense but American food doesn't satisfy."

"We have Italian restaurants here."

"Not authentic ones." Loki released me with a peck on the head and gave me my remote back.

"I'll need a passport for sure." I slumped onto the couch turning on the TV.

"Already taken care of. I'm the god of mischief, remember? And I have access to the rainbow bridge."

"That's right! You do!" I smiled happily. "When do we leave?"

"What about tomorrow? It's getting late for you, isn't it?" Loki stood next to the couch.

Looking at the clock on my wall I gasped. "I hadn't realized it was so late. Nearly 11 o' clock."

"Get some rest. I'll be back in the morning-"

"You're leaving?"

My voice must have sounded pretty disappointed because Loki looked down at me in amusement.

"You desire me to stay?"

"Well...only if you want to," I played with the remote in my hands.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to stay...if you can't I understand-

"Then I'll stay."

"Thank you." I said in a hushed tone.

"Anything for you, my love. This couch seems comfortable enough." Loki settled beside me, putting his arm around me. I snuggled close to him, his scent blessing my senses.

"You don't want the bed? I have an extra blow up mattress-"

"I want you on the bed."

"Oh." I breathed. If I hadn't been snuggled so close to him, I would have swooned. His arm tightened around me.

"I know you're not ready for that," Loki looked down at me with a most mesmerizing stare, "but I wanted you to know what I want and I want you. Always have. The Tesseract, Thanos- had nothing to do with my advances concerning you in the past."

How could I forget his actions. His advances? It's what made me attracted to him on a deeper level in the first place...that was an interesting memory...


	7. Illusions

Hawkeye led me to an elevator and we got off at the top floor. The 20th floor. We made small conversation...or I tried to but then he gave me a look that brought me to silence.

The top floor was empty except for a door that had a red exit sign over it. I assumed that's where he was leading me.

Once we go through that door, you must do exactly as I say. If you try to run away I have orders from Loki to punish you." He looked at me closely. "You got it?"

I nodded. I was certain that whatever punishment Loki had thought up would be pretty bad, however the thought of running away piqued my interest. What was on the other side of the door? What would make me want to run away?

Before I could formulate another thought, Hawkeye grabbed my wrist and headed to the door. He was moving really fast and I noticed his other hand was not in a position to open the door. I grew concerned. Surely he was going to open the door-

"Run, now!"

I didn't have time to disregard his command because no sooner had he spoken it, we were rushing to the door. Hawkeye stuck his hand out and to my shock, his hand went straight through the door!

"What the-"

"Run through!"

Halfway pulled through the door, I tried to keep up with Hawkeye's fast pace. A weird sensation cursed through my body andfor a moment I couldn't see anything.

Then I heard it. The sound of cars. People. City life!

I strained to see but it was blur until it wasn't. We were on the side of the street in the square of New York.

I looked behind me. A force field of some kind lightly flickered where we pushed our way through.

So Loki was hiding this operation in plain sight!

Hawkeye pulled me back to my senses. "Now listen. I'm about to unshackle you. If you run, I will be forced to punish you."

"I understand," I responded, my mind already made up to run the first chance I got.

Hawkeye unshackled me and said we were going to take the subway to a secret location.

Once at the subway station, I put my plan in motion. Just before we would enter the subway train, I would make a bolt for it.

The station conductor's voice could be heard, warning passengers of subway safety.

"Yadda. Yadda. Yadda. Yea ok," Hawkeye grumbled under his breath.

I held back a laugh, noting how many people were ready to board.

If I timed it right, as soon as we boarded I could pretend I was jostled on the subway by someone and fall back onto the platform before the doors shut.

It was a gamble, but I had to get out of there. If I could make it to Stark Towers-

Suddenly I felt a terrible pain over my eye, my left eye to be exact. I held my head in pain, closing my eyes.

The pain was excruciating! It felt like something inside of my head was trying to cut its way out-

"So that is how you would make your escape, hmm?"I heard Loki's voice but the pain kept my eyes closed. "Escape to Stark Towers, and alert that arrogant human in iron? How pathetic."

I managed to open my eyes a little just to see silver bars. The bed. The bathroom stall!

Wait...I was just on the subway-

"Oh you didn't really think I would let you out there, in the real world do you?"

"But I was with Hawkeye in New York-" my eyes finally focused from the pain to Loki standing on the other side of the bars, looking smug.

"You fell prey to one of my Illusions, my little raven. None of it was real...well...that nasty little cut over your eye is real."

I touched the area over my eye and drew back blood. My blood.

"What did you do to me?" My hands were shaking.

"Just a reminder of your punishment."

"You're a monster."

"I've been called worse."

Loki dissapeared.

Tears instantly blurred my vision. The pain was still there, pounding away.

Why didn't he make it stop? Hadn't he proved his point? Unable to think clearly, I lay on the bed gripping my head in pain, praying sleep would take me.

A few days later the pain subsided. Every foul word in my head, I thought of. Every evil thought concerning Loki was present.

Lately, Loki and I had arguments, especially about how I noticed him acting out his emotions...especially the need to be wanted.

Loki scoffed and walked away from the cell bars. "What have I the need to be wanted?"

"No, Loki, Odinson, " I spoke softly and he stiffened, "you don't need to be wanted. You want to be wanted."

He faced me and for the briefest of moments, I saw him...the real him, the vulnerable him that desired to be wanted... but it left as quickly as it came. He snarled at me. "You humans think yourself wise, don't you?"

"I can't speak for everyone since I'm the only one you captured," I commented dryly, "but I can see you."

"Of course you can see me. I haven't gouged out your eyes yet." He snapped.

I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm not talking about physically seeing you. I can see what you want...or what you never received."

Loki cocked his head to the side and laughed out loud. "So you're a witch now?"

"Let's just say I've been around people like you-"

"Don't compare me with you humans. I am a god-"

"But you can feel just as we do, maybe more…" I really looked at him. I could tell my gaze made him uncomfortable but he refused to look away from me. "You want acceptance. You want your people to see you as worthy. You want to be loved... We all do...I just don't think you're going about it the right way."

With his magic he was inside my cell with me, surprising me. I lost my footing and fell back against the wall behind me. "Is that what you think I want? Love?"

"Don't we all?" there was barely any space left between us. It was getting more and more difficult to ignore my new feelings for him that seemed to appear over night. Literally.

"I want to be feared. Obeyed." He towered over me, thinking his height would intimidate me, but it had the complete opposite effect on me. His beautiful green eyes bore into mine, daring me to speak further.

"That sounds lonely."

He blinked. "What?"

"You want puppets to do your bidding. Don't you want friends? Real genuine friends?"

"I have no need of friends."

"Really? Who are you going to talk to, I mean really talk to when something is on your mind? Are you going to hire a puppet to be your fake friend?"

"A benefit of obedience."

"You can't just take-"

"I can take," he suddenly pulled me against him roughly and I gasped from the contact, "what I want."

Understanding what he was implying, I blushed but still had my gaze locked on his. "You can't take me. I will fight you."

"You will try, but you won't win."

We stared at each other for a long time, neither of us willing to look away. After a moment, a strange feeling passed between us. The atmosphere suddenly shifted. I felt Loki's hands drop to my waist and he moved his face closer to mine.Was this the kind, considerate Loki, or the harsh trickster Loki?

I stood there frozen, heart beating wildly. Was this happening? Really happening now-

Loki stopped inches from my lips and smiled wickedly. The feeling evaporated as quickly as it came. "As if I could want something like you. You're just a pawn."

I slapped him.

Before I could respond he grasped my chin. "You will never lay a hand on me again, do you understand?"

"And what will you do? Kill me? Go ahead." I dared him.

"You don't think I will?" He lifted an eyebrow.

"No, because I'm the only one who isn't afraid of you. Apparently, you find it amusing."

"Do I?"

"Why else am I here?"

"Perhaps I need an heir," he released my chin and touched my stomach ever so lightly, "and perhaps you're the vessel."

A million butterflies flew throughout my stomach, causing me to gasp. My eyes widened and my face was warm. "What? No-"

"What if that was my whole intent of bringing you here?" He whispered in my ear. "What if I told you I had been watching you from afar..." He looked back down at me, eyes intense, full of mischief...full of...longing? No... "Waiting for this very moment?" His hand lightly traced my spine. I shuddered involuntarily against him.

"I don't believe you-"

"Oh? Would you like a demonstration?"

My eyes darted up to his. I was afraid but...I was also curious. A terrible combination.

"I have a boyfriend," I whispered.

Loki snorted. "Ah yes, Trent. Out of the country on business. He's cheated on you."

"You're lying. He would never-"

"Why do you think you haven't been able to reach him for the past month? Why have all your emails to him been in error? Whatever that means…"

I looked away from him, mind racing. Is it true? It can't be...although Trent and I had a long distance relationship we had always managed to communicate until recently as of this month…that was the entire reason I was checking my email that day I found the special email from Pepper...

"No…"

"You know this in your heart to be true. You've always known. You simply did not wish to voice your concerns."

"There's no way you could possibly know."

"My dear, I know a lot more than you realize," he reminded me. "Shall I demonstrate again? You're a virgin."

"What?"

"Don't act surprised, my little raven. This is the main reason why Trent has cheated on you with someone...more experienced."

A single tear slid down my cheek. "Why must you torture me even further?" I tried to pull away from him but he wouldn't budge. "Let me go."

"No."

"What do you want from me, huh? You want to see me cry? Look, here's the tears!" I yelled. "Are happy that I'm unhappy now? Is this what you wanted-"

Loki shocked me by placing his fingers on my lips. He traced lightly around my mouth while he spoke softly, his fingers strangely cold and warm all at once. "Emotions don't suit me. You on the other hand seem to be ruled by them." He moved his fingers from my mouth to my cheeks, wiping away my tears. This moment could have been called tender, but I wasn't so sure…"You being a virgin though has value to me. Is that considered an emotion?"

"But why? It's not important-"

"But it is. I need someone pure...untainted…" he ducked his head and placed several soft kisses on the side of my neck, causing my toes to curl. It was getting difficult to stand on my own free will. My hands gripped his arm for balance.

"Please stop," I whimpered. "I-I can't-"

"When was the last time Trent pleasured you, hmm? Or did you tell him no, like you're trying to tell me?" Loki said against my neck, placing one last kiss over my pulse, which I knew had increased it's rate. He moved back a little from me, but didn't break our contact. "For a human, you are quite intriguing, indeed…" he tilted my chin up once more. "Yes, I've made my decision."

"Decision? What?" I was still trying to calm myself from those kisses but it was nearly impossible. My heart was about to explode. I could still feel his lips on my neck, the kisses lingering, teasing me.

"That pathetic man you were courting will never see you again. I will be the only one who can touch you, kiss you, bed you…I will take you whether you come willingly or not..."

My knees felt weak at his sudden declaration. "Loki…"

"You will be mine and mine alone. Do you understand?"


End file.
